


Keeping secrets

by Kittenskysong



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenskysong/pseuds/Kittenskysong
Summary: Jason learns Tommy's darkest secret and their relationship is changed forever. A story of friendship love and loss.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

  
Midnight Scott residence.

“Do you have any idea how much I missed this?” Jason Lee Scott asked as he sat cross-legged on one of the twin beds in his room.

  
On the other bed, Tommy Oliver lay stretched out with his hands behind his head. “Our all night gossip fests?” He grinned as he spoke. “About as much as me, I guess.”

  
Jason had just recently returned to Angel Grove from Switzerland and had invited Tommy to spend the night. Miraculously, the boys had been given permission, despite it being a school night. Now Jason laughed. “Yeah, I don’t know about staying up all night. We do have school in the morning. It’s amazing that our parents agreed to let you stay over.”

  
“They trust us,” Tommy responded. “And you do live across the street.”

  
Before Jason could answer, a yawn split his face almost in half. “Sorry, maybe we should turn out the light.”

  
“Sure.” The truth was that Tommy was kind of relieved. He had a stomach ache and was feeling generally crummy. He was trying not to show it, especially when he was glad to have his best friend home and spending the night at his house again.

  
Jason climbed into bed reached over and turned the light off. “night, bro.”

  
“Night.”  
\--  
Scott residence 2:00 am

The sound of sobbing woke Jason, who sat up as he peered around the dim room. “Tommy?” There was no response. Jason reached over and turned the lamp on. The other bed was empty. Jason slid out of bed and, following the sound, made his way to the bathroom.

  
“Tommy? He called softly, tapping lightly on the door.

  
“Go away!” Tommy responded, a sob accompanying the words.

  
“Are you alright?” Jason asked.

  
“Yes, I’m fine. Go back to bed.” Tommy didn’t sound alright, not at all.  
Making up his mind, Jason tried the knob, certain it would not be locked. Sure enough, the door easily opened.

  
Tommy sat on the toilet in an old green shirt. His red boxer shorts round his ankles. It was the blood on his thighs, dull in the bathroom light, that made Jason’s heart nearly stop.

  
“What happened?” Jason felt sick. “Don’t move! I’ll get my mom!”  
\--  
Before Tommy could stop him, Jason had run off. Tommy groaned, burying his face in his hands. It was over, the longest friendship he had ever had was in ruins. There was no way to keep his secret now. The worst part was Tommy had no one to blame but himself. He should have known! The stomachache should have clued him in.

  
He heard Dr. Lisa Scott speak. “Go wait in your room.”

  
“Mom--” Jason protested.

  
“Go!” Her voice was firm. Tommy heard Jason grumbling, then footsteps heading away. The door opened with a creak and Lisa spoke from in front of him. “Tommy, look at me.”

  
Slowly, Tommy lowered his hands. “Go away!”

  
“Tommy, listen. Right now, I’m not your best friend’s mom; I’m a doctor. Your doctor.” Her voice was soft and gentle. “Will you let me see where you’re bleeding from?”

  
Tommy sighed, “If I tell you something, will you keep it private?” He wiped the tears from his eyes.

  
“Legally, I have to. Tommy, do you know why your bleeding?”

  
“I’m... having my... um, period.” Tommy blushed and watched her eyes narrow in confusion. “I’m... um, intersex. Take a look.”

  
She kept the examination brief. She finally looked up at Tommy with a frown. She stood up and pulled a box of sanitary napkins out from under the sink. “Do you know what to do with these?

  
“Yes,” He whispered.

  
“Do you want to go home?”

  
“Yes,” He whispered again. A tear tracked its way down his cheek. Lisa brushed it away gently  
-  
Jason watched from his bedroom door as Lisa walked with Tommy to the stairs. “Mom?” He called softly.

  
“It’s alright. Tommy just had an accident is all, but it’s best if he goes home for now.” Jason knew she was lying.


	2. Two

6:00 Am Scott residence

Jason had spent a sleepless night trying to puzzle out what had happened to Tommy. Finally, he gave up on sleep and headed downstairs. He found his mother at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. “What’s wrong with Tommy?” he demanded

Lisa set her cup down slowly. She had been up for an hour trying to figure out what to tell Jason. The truth was that she could not legally tell him anything. She had been acting in her capacity as a doctor the night before, which meant she was bound by doctor/patient confidentiality.

Knowing she had to tell him something, however, she said slowly, “There isn’t anything wrong with Tommy... nothing serious, anyway. He has a mild condition.”

“But--“ Jason started to protest, but his mother interrupted him.  
“No! Jason, you know I can’t tell you any more than that!” Lisa’s voice was sharper than she intended and Jason’s face crumpled. Lisa went on in a gentler tone. “Kiddo, you know the rules.”

“Yeah, but I also know he’s my best friend, and a ‘mild condition’ doesn’t explain last night.” Jason poured himself a cup of coffee. “But... yeah, I know the fucking rules.”

-

4 pm Angel Grove Park.

Jason went to the Park after school hoping to find Tommy. The Red Ranger had not come to school that day. He always practiced and since it was a nice day, Jason thought he would be in the park.

Tommy's favorite practice spot was empty. Jason sat down under a tree and tried to think. Lisa has said Tommy had a mild medical condition. What medical condition caused someone to bleed? Especially from where Tommy had been bleeding?

The only thing Jason knew of that caused someone to bleed like that was-- but that was impossible. Tommy was a guy, wasn't he? Jason knew Tommy had a dick. The guy got random erections like every other guy. Jason had seen some of them outlined in Tommy's pants.

Jason thought about Tommy intently. Tommy never undressed in front of anyone. Even at school, he pulled the privacy curtains on the gym showers shut before taking off his underwear. Tommy got mysterious stomach aches, like the one he had complained of the day before.

A sudden realization dawned on Jason and he leaped to his feet.

-

4:45 pm Oliver residence

Tommy glared at his math book. His parents had agreed to let him stay home on the grounds he did the schoolwork his mom picked up. The problem was he couldn't focus.

Tommy kept seeing the look on Jason's face when he had seen the blood. Jason was a smart guy. It wasn’t going to take him long to figure it out.

The door burst open and Jason came in without knocking. Of course, they almost never knocked anymore. Tommy lowered his pencil and looked at his friend. "You look like you've been running hard."

Jason gasped hands on the table for several moments. As soon as his breathing returned to a semblance of normal he asked. "Tommy, are you intersex?"

Tommy felt the world twist. It felt like all it would take was a small push to fall hard. He forced a smile "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Tommy. Stop lying to me!" Jason burst out. "You never undress at school or the youth center. You wouldn't even undress when we went skinny dipping when you first joined the rangers. Trini and Kim stripped, you insisted on keeping your shorts on. You get random stomach aches that I think are uterine cramps. Oh, and I am pretty sure you started menstruating last night."

Tommy leaped to his feet so fast he sent his chair flying. "Go ahead then!" He swiped at his face and Jason realized Tommy was crying. Of all the reactions Jason had imagined, Tommy crying had not even made the list.

Tommy went on speaking, confusing Jason even more. "So you guessed. I don't care! I don't! So go tell everyone! I don't care!"

Jason was so confused that he just stood, jaw dropped. Tommy fled upstairs and Jason heard a door slam. He had no idea what had just happened.


End file.
